A New Past
by K-Gforever
Summary: Jaffar slowly starts regaining memories from his past, and mabe find out who his real family was or is. One of Eliwood's army members might even have the same blood coursing through them. Pg13 for alcohol, some suggestive themes and mild language.
1. Default Chapter

K-Gforever: Ok I'm sorry, I took so long to update any thing, but I lost inspiration for the next chapter of Phantome. But I'm not finished with that story yet!

Linus: You're few fans are going to be very angry if they aren't already.

Lloyd: K-G got a boost of inspiration during the last two weeks before the spring break.

Jaffar: She's just been too lazy to type it up sooner.

K-Gforever: Alright, alright! This is a more serious story. It may have a little comedy relief. The summary explains it all. I don't feel like typing it up again.

Ange: Lazy!

K-Gforever:…watch it… B(

Ange: K-Gforever doesn't own any thing!

**Chapter 1 **

Like a dark shadow, he moved swiftly through the forest as if he knew it like the back of his blood-stained hands. The Angel of Death stopped, and creped to the edge of a large camp. Being careful not to be seen or noticed by any of the Phearian solders, he stayed high among the tree branches. He finally saw his target, a large tent in the center of the camp with the Phearian royal symbol on either side. He leapt to a tree right behind the tent, and paused to check for any movement. At that moment a strong, blond, green armored solder stepped out of the tent. He could also catch the last part of a conversation.

"Thank you for your report, Harken, you may go take care of your own arrangements."

"Yes sir I will tell the rest of the men who aren't on watch to do the same."

The solder, Harken, looked up, and for a moment, seemed to have seen the shadow cloaked figure, but didn't see anything. If the assassin had real emotions he probably would have let out a sigh of relief, but he knew that if he did such a stupid, pointless act, he would have given his position away. Instead he pulled out one of his blood read daggers and waited for Harken to turn around completely so he could make his signal.

O.O

Nergal and his army of morphs were out side in the shadows waiting for Jaffar's signal. Nergal mused how easy it was to fool the guards with a simple invisibility spell. Two nights ago the foolish Marquis was stupid enough to appose him right to his face. He had seen how powerful Nergal was but took no heed of it. Now he was going to pay for his insolence.

Nergal suddenly saw a red flashing, signaling that Jaffar had succeeded in infiltrating the camp. Nergal knew his perfect assassin wouldn't fail, he never did. Nergal murmured an incantation and the fog began to get thick. This caught the solders by surprise because it was a clear night only minutes before. They sensed something was wrong, and they were right.

O.O

The Angel of Death also saw the fog but was not alarmed at all. This was all part of the plan. Normally he flew it solo, but this was one of the most risky and important missions yet. There was a sudden cry of pain from all directions.

Harken spun around only to be petrified in one of Nergal's spells. Jaffar took the opportunity to strike down the hero. Once he was down, Jaffar ran into the tent and found his target.

Once all of the Pherian solders were down, Nergal slightly lifted the fog. He was met by his assassin and a bloody, weakened marquis. He walked up to them; his black robes giving off the illusion of gliding."So, you thought you could get away from me so easily did you? Normally I would kill you, but since I like you, I'll give you another chance. Join me in my reign and you will be found in my favor."

"I would never join the likes of you!" The marquis hissed.

"Give it some time," Nergal tapped his head with his finger, "You might need to think this through. Hold tight to him Jaffar!" The Angel of Death did as he was told and gripped harder on to the lord's arms. Nergal murmured another incantation and they were instantly teleported out of the forest.

All was silent, not a living thing moving. All except one solder. One solder who, was barely alive. '_My lord!' _The green armored hero struggled to get up. '_I will save you!'_

_O.O_

Jaffar was now back at the Black Fang headquarters. Nergal had teleported him there while he was headed towards the Dragon's gate. It was late and was time for him to rest. He'd gone without sleep for five days and was starting to feel some of the fatigue. He undressed and plopped on his stiff bed. It was comfortable enough for him to get some sleep...

_O.O_

_Lightning flashed, illuminating the down pour of the night. A boy huffed and puffed as he ran, feet slapping in the puddles, his cloak soaked in the rain, and tears streaming down his face. Lightning flashed again sending a thunder bolt in front of the boy stopping him in his tracks. There, before him stood an ominous figure in a black cloak. The boy clutched something under his cloak remembering a voice, "Don't let anyone see it or take it from you, no matter what!"_

"_Come with me boy," the dark figure spoke in a voice mixed with sweet and threatening tones. The boy grabbed a knife from his cloak, the man just laughed at him. "Puny boy, do you think you can defeat me with that little tooth pick?" The man was right, the boy had no choice but to pull out another knife from his cloak. He then, jumped at the man shouting at the top of his lungs hoping to sound fearless. The shadow just moved out of the way, but the boy seemed to have been calculating that move for he swung his dagger at the man right away. The figure was barely able to move out of the way. The boy still managed to cut a deep gash in the man's arm. _

"_Well," he sneered, "seems the royal pet has some skill with blades." The boy just gave a deadly glare, which was very strong for a boy his age. There seemed to be nothing but bold hate. The man lifted one of his skinny, pail hands and formed a dark ball of magic. The aura was strong enough to make the wind and rain around them swirl. Time seemed to slow down as the ball was released form his palm. The boy was petrified; he didn't know what to do against dark magic. He was never exposed to it before. Then, everything went black. He was still alive. He could ear the rain pour around him. The dark voice spoke once again. "You're still alive, impressive for a boy so young, Jeremy."_

_Jeremy opened his eyes. He was sprawled on the floor; the front of his cloak was singed from the magic. He slowly sat up. His hood fell back revealing dark red hair. He glared at the luminous dark figure. The man's hand began to glow with a dark aura once again. He pulled back his hand and then released the energy toward the boy. He let out a scream and then-_

_O.O_

Jaffar sat strait up gasping for air, and soaking in sweat. He put his hand up to his forehead and ran it through his hair taking in a deep breath. He flung his covers off and sat at the edge of his bed. That was the strangest dream he ever had. The dark figure, the boy; he had no idea who either of them were. But the thing the boy clutched… he had a hunch what that was. He stood up and went to his closet. He knocked on the wooden wall near a back corner until he found what he was listening for. He then, dug his dagger onto the side of a certain wood panel and pulled. After about a minute or two, he finally dislodged a square wooden box and slid it out. He sat back down and opened the top. Inside was a package wrapped in old rags. He carefully lifted it out, and slowly unwrapped it. He pulled out a golden necklace with a pendant on it. The necklace was nothing special, but the pendant was a different story. It was made of gold with decorations of white gold, and in the center, there was a large red rubby. It was beautiful and obviously very valuable. He had no use for it and wasn't sure why he'd even bother to hid it from his master.

There was a knock at the door. Jaffar quickly put the necklace back in the box, shoved it back into its place in the closet all before the door swung open.

"Come on Jaffar! Today you're going to the bar with me and you're going to have a drink and fun!" _Linus!_ Jaffar gowned inwardly. The walking muscle was always talking about helping him to 'loosen-up a bit'. Funny thing is, Jaffar didn't remember asking to be 'loosened-up'."Come on buddy! We'll have a few drinks, hang out, and maybe even get you a woman! Yup, a couple of hot studs like us; we wouldn't be able to fend off the ladies with a stick!" Linus winked.

"Then I'll fend them off with my daggers!" Jaffar snapped. They had arguments like this every time the both of them were off missions.

"Oh c'mon Jaffar, loosen up! You might even get laid." Linus winked. Jaffar couldn't hold back the blush that appeared on his face.

"Don't be discussting Linus! Besides, aren't _you _still a virgin?"

Linus scratche the back of his head, "Well, yeah, but only because my father has forbidden me to do anything until I get married. Says the first time is supposed to be a 'special moment'...what ever! But you, you're free to do what ever you want on your spare time. It's not like you have a girlfriend alreaddy." Jaffar just decided to answer that with the old 'silent treatment'.

_'He can't make me go and that's final!'_

_O.O_

"…Why am I here again?" Jaffar asked in a defeated sort of way.

"Sonia and Ursula are both on their rags and someone has eaten all of the chocolate." Linus answered as-a-matter-of-fact idly.

"I'm just glad you guys remembered me before you left." Lloyd added, "I would have had to deal with a bitchier-than-normal Ursula." Lloyd shuddered at the thought. That woman has given him scars both physically and emotionally. He felt sorry for her, since she had to go through that all her life, but did she really have to take it out on every guy who passed by her?

Linus ordered them around with out even asking; Lloyd, because he already knew what he likes, and Jaffar…because he would have refused. The barmaid set them their drinks and left to a different costumer. The two Reeds chugged their drinks down while Jaffar just looked at his.

"Hello," Linus poked him on the shoulder, "you're supposed to drink it not look at it. This isn't an art show." Jaffar shot him a glare.

"You've drinken before haven't you?" Lloyd asked. Jaffar looked back at his drink, which was foaming at the top spilling on the counter in front of him.

"Ha! He hasn't!" Linus laughed, "I mean, the Angel of Death is a virgin _and _hasn't been tainted by alcohol? If you didn't go around killing people, they would think you were a saint. How old are you?" This all seemed to amuse Linus.

Lloyd nugged him, "Don't go yelling that stuff out loud!"

"…nineteen…" Jaffar mumbled.

"What?" Lloyd asked turning to Jaffar, "I didn't quite hear you."

"…I'm nineteen." Jaffar mumbled a little louder.

Both Reeds' eyes went wide. They figured he was much older. He was way too serious to be so young.

"Man… that Nergal has really twisted you- ouch!" Lloyd smacked Linus over the head. "What was that for!" Linus half asked half shouted. Lloyd motioned toward Jaffar with his head. "…oh…" Jaffar seemed a little uncomfortable with the subject.

They sat in silence for a while before they heard a voice. "Why hello young ma'an. Ye look like ye could use some happy time." Some one purred. A very loose woman, with reviling clothes, and a funny accent, who was obviously a prostitute, was standing beside Jaffar. She waited for his reply leaning forward revealing a LOT of cleavage.

"…I'm…fine…" Jaffar gritted through his teeth.

"Aw c'mon han'some. Don ye wont some fun wit me?" she batted her eyelashes. Then, the eyed the Reeds, " Or mabe one o' ye cuties wont t' take his place." She suggested.

"Er…s-sorry," They said in unison shaking their heads.

"But he's free!" Linus laughed pointing at Jaffar who glared at Linus. The woman eyed Jaffar again. He jumped when he suddenly felt a _very _friendly hand run up and down his front. His face grew bright red, especially when Linus sent him cat calls. Jaffar looked at the two. Though, his face didn't have much emotion but the color, Lloyd was able to see the change in his eyes from pleading to anger. He also saw Jaffar reach for his dagger.

Lloyd then jumped up at the woman, "Hey, we're kind of busy right now. Why don't you ask that guy?" Lloyd pointed to a depressed looking guy.

The woman gave a huff and left. "Whew…" Lloyd wipped his head then turned to face Jaffar, "What where you thinking! She's completely harmless!" Jaffar just stood up and stalked off. He didn't have to take this.

TBC.

K-Gforever: Ok tell me if you liked it or hated it. AND tell me WHAT you liked about it or hated about it! PLEASE!

Linus: R&R


	2. Dragon's Gate

K-Gforever: I kind of winged most of it this chapter so I just hope you find this acceptable.

Jaffar: Hey! Where did all the other muses go!

K-Gforever: I didn't tell you? Because of budget cuts, your the only muse I have now. One of the others might appear once in a while or just on other stories.

Jaffar: ...Great sigh K-Gforever doesn't own the characters just the plot.

Ch2

Dragon's Gate

Nergal sat on his throne taping his fingers on the arm rest. He was trying to figure out how he could convince the marquis to join him with out resorting to too much force.

Ephidel appeared and bowed, "Lord Nergal, I have a feeling that one of our new recruits is a spy. Eliwood must be getting information to be able to figure out where we are."

"Well find this spy, and dispose of him…permanently, and take Jaffar with you."

"Yes my master." Ephidel bowed once again and disappeared.

_O.O_

Jaffar was walking back to the base when he was no longer in the city. He now stood before Ephidel at the Dragon's gate. He wasted no time, "Jaffar, I have reason to belive one of our solders is a spy for the enemy. When you're called you are to dispose of them." Jaffar nodded and dissapeared into the shadows.

It didn't take long for Jaffar to figure out who the tratior was. She seemed to have been listening on on a convorsation between Nergal and Elbert. Ephidel appeared and Jaffar heard his cue. He jumped behind the traitor and recited her sentence. "The punishment for traitors is death." The woman was powerless against Jaffar's ruthless attack as he jumped into the air and seemed to multiply.

"Ma…Matthew…" She closed her eyes and went into an eternal reast.

"Nice work, Jaffar. Now, find a nice place to put this for our guests." Ephidel motioned to the new corpse.

O.O

Jaffar looked around for a "nice" spot to place the body of this spy. He had the dead body slung over his shoulder, like a rag doll. He walked silently, listening for any "guests" who night be around. They were expecting company soon.

"Enter and be lost-"

"Shh! Are you trying to curse us!"

Jaffar whirled around, He could see movement further away. He quickly placed the spy's body against a tree and darted off. He heard a commotion behind him. They got the message.

He soon arrived back at the dragon's gate. He was to stay there until Nergal told him otherwise. He entered his make-shift room. It was furnished with a thin pile of hay covered by a cloak and a rolled up bundle of rags for a pillow. It wasn't very comfortable but this didn't bother him a bit. He sat on the pile and lied down, hands behind his head. Jaffar decided to get some rest since he had nothing to do. He also hadn't been getting much seep since they captured the marquis.

O.O

_"Good, son, you're getting better." and unknown voice spoke. The boy looked up and smiled. He was covered in sweat an dirt and wore a high class training uniform. _'I've seen him before...Jeremy.But the man...I can't see his face. He looks somehow familiar though...' _The man wore similar clothes as the boy. He was obviously the father and seemed very rich. The boy was so young but still knew how to handle a sword with the grace and efficiency of a swordmaster._

"_Edward_,_ com__e here please." The father called to a green haired man. "I know you're the chef, but you are also an excellent swordsman. Why don't you have a round with my boy?"_

"_It wold be and honer my lord." The chef/knight bowed and brandished his sword. The boy smiled and said, "Please don't go easy on me, I won't go easy for you." The boy bowed properly. The maids who were watching thought it was very cute. Edward laughed and started the match. The fight went on for a while. Blocks, strikes, and doges. Then, at one moment the boy swung too hard expecting a block, but instead the knight had dodged. Since the boy spun with so much force he spun an extra degree. At the same time Edward had swung his sword expecting to knock Jeremy's sword out of his hand. But instead, the sword sliced a spot right behind the boy's ear. "Ah!"_

Jaffar woke with a start. Someone was knocking on his door. He stood up, stepped to the door and opened it. Ephidel appeared in the door way. "We need your...shall we say...assistance." Jaffar nodded and followed the morph.

O.O

Jaffar waited in the shadows as if he belonged there, amongst the darkness. Ephidel had just returned from retrieving the girl Ninian. He watched the argument. In a flash Elbert had gotten loose of his bindings and tried to attack Nergal, but, in speed surpassed, The Angel of Death had cut a gash in Elbert's back before he had the chance to hurt the dark druid.

"Eh, when did he get out of his bonds? Heh heh..." Nergal shook his head, "Why do you not heed my warnings, Lord Elbert? You cannot alter destiny. Stop this foolishness." The marquis fell hard. "Jaffar, take Marquis Pherae and the girl to the far chamber. I will begin preparations for the ritual."

Jaffar nodded and said, "Thy will be done." He then picked up the marquis and grabbed Ninian's wrist and headed to the chamber where he was to leave them. All of the chambers were vacant. The morphs were either out to battle or were preforming jobs. Jaffar had a hunch that things were going to get messy in a bit.

O.O

"Arg! Hector swung he final blow, his Wolf Beil digging deep into Darian's armor. " No! I'm the ruler of the world. This can't be happening...Ephidel..." Darian closed his eyes and fell to the ground as Hector pulled his ax out of his chest.

"Ew! Lord Hector, do you have to make it so bloody!" Serra stepped her way towards the Ostian noble. Hector just rolled his eyes. "Ok, stand still my lord." Serra lifted her staff and heeled his wounds, though they were only minor scratches.

"Hurry, to the back room!" Elwood rushed past them. Lyn and Hector followed. "Right behind you!" The tactition turned around and told the rest of the army to be alert while they were gone and that Kristal was to be in charge as the rookie tactition. Then she followed the lords inside. She arrived to find the back of a deadly looking man.

Lord Elbert shouted, "You must not fight that man! That man...is dangerous. You cannot defeat him on your own." Ephidel then appeared out of no where. "...Be a good boy and listen to your father, young master Eliwood. Even among the Black Fang, this man is feared for his skill...You are no match for him, not even as a group...You've done well, Jaffar. That is all. Return to Bern and await to begin your next assignment." Jaffar nodded and ran off.

O.O

Jaffar fled with the speed of light. Ironic thing was, he was the opposite of light. He suddenly felt a strange draining feeling in his heart...or where it would be if he had one. Once he reached the edge of the temple, he stopped. He touched his chest. He felt a strange empty feeling as if he had a hole going through him. There was no emotion he felt, but it was almost... physical. Then the feeling resided almost completely. He decided that it was nothing, Nergal must have been sloppy with his quintessence steeling.

O.O

Jaffar leaned over the edge of the ship scanning the sea for any ships or land. Things were pretty dull there, though Jaffar didn't care at all. He never got bored _or_ exited. The morphs wold just do their jobs without even glancing at him, just the way he preferred. He turned around and leaned against the rail and closed his eyes.

_  
"Jeremy! We must get him to a healer!"_

"_I'm so sorry m'lord I'll go get one stat!"_

Jaffar's eyes snapped open. He was about to have one of those dreams again. _'Shit!' _the thought, _'At this rate I'll never get a full rest_, _and if this keeps going on I won't be able to pre__form at my best.' _Jaffar hatted the latest dreams he'd been having. They always left him confused and made it hard to concentrate. He walked to his room on the ship. There was nothing for him to do while he was there. So, he decided to go through what he had to do in his head... again. But he was _not _bored...This was going to be a long ride...

"_Jeremy! We must get him to a healer!"_

"_I'm so sorry m'lord I'll go get one stat!"_

_The concerned father looked down at his boy, who was holding his bleeding ear. "I'm okay father..." the boy looked up bravely at his father holding back sobs. Truth was, it really hurt. He looked into his father's eyes-_

Jaffar sat up. The father of that boy...it was lord Elbert! Jaffar realized he was having dreams of the lord, but this only confused him more. Elbert only had one son as far as he knew. Jaffar figured that it was just some side affect to a past magic spell he nearly dodged once. Yeah, that was it. He fought a highly skilled druid once, and almost got hit by one of the attacks.

"Angel of Death, we've arrived," a morph droned through the door. Jaffar then heard the foot steps of the morph, and then a crashing noise. He sighed, that Denning was not Nergal's greatest creation.

O.O

Jaffar entered his room at the Bern base. He decided to go to the baths before Sonia got there. He'd been needing one and he didn't want to alert his next victim with his BO.

Jaffar entered the hot baths. No one was around which was good for him. He didn't enjoy the other men's cat calls. It was well known that some of the men were...shall we say, open minded and, Jaffar was among the top 5 men for the best body. Jaffar put his clean set of clothes on a bench near the wall. He didn't want to put them too close to the water or else they might get wet and weigh him down. He listened one last time for any other people before he stripped and dived into the hot springs. He first scrubbed his hair and body then decided to just soak in the warmth. Had to keep healthy if he wanted to preform better.

Then, Jaffar's ears picked up something; foot steps. He quickly jumped out, grabbed his daggers, and hid in the shadows. He waited, hearing more than one set of foot steps. Suddenly, the doors burst open followed by the loud racket of none other than Linus Reed. Jaffar lowered his daggers and groaned. Not that fact that it was Linus there, though that was part of the reason but, he brought a girl with him. Jaffar was about to do the reasonable thing and leave, but he then noticed that he left both sets of clothes by the wall near the door and anyone who saw them would instantly recognize them as the assassin's. Jaffar, for the lack of better words, _hoped_ that Linus wouldn't see them and just go in the pool with which ever tart he brought with him. But, as if he had heard him, Linus turned and saw the clothes.

"Oh, Jaffar, I know your here. C'mon out and meet my good friend Sylvia." Jaffar cringed. He cursed himself for not putting on clothes before hiding in the shadows so he decided to turn this around on Linus. Maybe even force Linus take the woman away. Linus was really pushing his father's wishes, taking a woman to the baths with him where they both would be bare, which gave Jaffar the advantage he needed.

"...If you make that woman leave, I'll come out."

"Ha! You're not a snitch! You've never even talked to my father." _Damn! He got him!_ Jaffar needed a new angle. He figured he could just slip out, but it was the middle of the afternoon and the sun was shining bright outside so there weren't many shadows left for him to hide in. That's when Jaffar remembered that this shouldn't bother him. He's killed naked people before and has been to a healer's room...once..., but none the less, the healer saw him naked. Yeah, he could handle this. He then stepped out of the shadow and tried to ignore the other two as he walked toward his clothes but, it's very hard when one can hear snickering. He turned red and looked at Linus who was also in his birthday suit, along with Sylvia.

"...What's so funny?" Jaffar spat. He just didn't see the humor.

"Oh, sorry, Jaffar. You are actually very impressive, right, Sylvia?" She nodded. Jaffar was having a _rea__lly _hard time keeping his embarrassment in check.

"I'm leaving, I don't care what you two do" He gritted and stormed off into the dressing corner with is clothes in his hands. That man just somehow always got under his skin.

O.O

Jaffar walked fast toward the main room. He wore his most impressive assassin clothes. He needed to look presentable when he got orders from Sonia. She was very picky about things like that. Any sign of weakness and she was like ants on a cookie. He also wore his necklace and pendant under his cloak. He didn't know why though. Just a nagging feeling.

O.O

K-Gforever: Hmm... I think I gave him too much emotion even though I tried to limit it.

Jaffar:...You just like to embarrass me don't you?

K-Gforever: Yep.

**Review Responses:**

**JSB: **Thank you I'm glad you think that.

**Raitei: **Yeah it would be very boring. It's very hard for me to make a story with someone with no emotion as the main character. Thanks :)

**Jenny: **Wow, I'm glad you liked it so well. I appreciate the review.

**K-Gforever: **...ah never mind

I reaaaaallllly appreciate all of your reviews!


	3. Meetings

K-Gforever: O.K I'm sorry that I took so long doing this. I had...er stuff to take care of.

Jaffar: You were being lazy and you know it!

K-Gforever: Ok what ever. Do this thing!

Jaffar:K-Gforever doesn't own squat!

K-Gforever: Btw this chapter starts at Lloyd's first chapter. For those of you who think I should go exactly like the story line, don't flame me.

A New Past ch 3

Meetings

Jaffar looked out of the window watching the rain poor. He was in a cabin that was about half a mile away from the city. He had to wait till the break of dawn to go hunt down this traitor. Until then, he had nothing to do. He flopped over on the bed remembering the meeting at the snow base. Sonia had told them that their ultimate mission was to kill Eliwood and his mercenaries. Jaffar thought back to how gullible the Reed brothers were for believing that this Eliwood was evil. It was almost laughable.

The constant rain seemed to have been soothing and as he lay on the bed, it didn't help.The next thing he knew, he was struggling to keep his eyes open. They got heavier and heavier until he slowly drifted into a peaceful...slumber...

O.O

"_Da-er, father, you won't fire Mr. Edward will you? It was mostly my fault." Jeremy sat on the nurse's bed with his head wrapped up. He didn't need it but he thought he looked like a real warrior with his 'battle wounds.' Before his father could answer, a young voice rang out._

"_Broder!" Jeremy looked at his little brother running towards him with his cute worried expression on his face. He still had yet to fully pronounce "brother" The boy seemed to be no older than 3 years old. _

"_Eliwood, what's the matter?" Jeremy asked. _

"_I heard that you got your ear cut off by Mr. Ed!" The young boy bounced on the balls of his feet. _

"_Oh it's just a scratch son. Your brother, will be just fine!" Elbert laughed. The little red-head sucked his thumb. He was amazed how brave his big brother was after a 'serious wound'._

"_You will make a good marcus broder," He said in awe. He knew that he would not ever become the Marquis of Pherae but didn't mind. He knew that his brother would become the greatest marquis in the history of Elibe._

_Jeremy nodded his head, "Yes, I'm going to be the best marquis Pherae has ever had! -ever had -ever ha-fade_

_O.O_

Jaffar slowly opened his eyes. The rain had stopped and the sun was barely peaking out over the land. It was time for his mission to begin. He stepped out of the door, stretched, and...relived himself. (He's human too you know) The grass was soaked in the morning dew, and the fog was starting to role in. '_Let's do this,'_ He thought. He decided that the dreams were just wild creations of his unconsciousness and decided to just ignore them for now.

He neared the village and decided to hide in a near by tree. He jumped in almost landing on a bird's nest. '_Damn it!'_ He thought as the bird started to make a racket. He grabbed it and chopped it's head off. He decided not to mess with the eggs since they'd die anyway. He looked back to the village to see his target exiting from the rear as expected. "Shit..." Jaffar gripped his daggers tighter. The traitor had 3 knights and 2 nomad troopers with him this would prove tougher than he first thought, but he wasn't going to give up. He waited till they got closer to his hiding place.

The tall brown haired man came closer and closer. Suddenly a shadow jumped out of the trees and sliced his head off clean. The knights and troopers were surprised but got out of shock quickly. Jaffar tried to escape but found that he was completely surrounded. He looked at the circle of menacing knights and troopers. He got distracted and cried out loud when he felt pain surge through him. He looked down at his left arm to see and arrow protruding from it. He yanked it out. The trooper who shot the bow was already notching another arrow. In a flash he was down on the ground in a pool of his own blood. That seemed to be the signal for the rest of them to attack. Jaffar dodged under lances and bows, he ran around the knights and stabbed them on the backs of their heads instantly killing them.

All was left was the last trooper who already had an arrow ready for him. He shot it and everything seemed to move in slow motion as Jaffar charged straight for it, caught in mid air, and threw it back as hard as he could to distract the nomad. When the nomad had to block the arrow he was oppen for Jaffar to get on the horse and stab the trooper in the back. It seemed as if the trooper was finished but, Jaffar felt pain on his left arm as the nomad trooper had sliced behind him in his last attempt. The trooper smirked has he felt his sword hit flesh, then he fell off of his horse taking Jaffar with him. Jaffar stood and pulled his dagger out of the other man's back. The horses got spooked as they saw that their riders were now dead and ran off. Jaffar frowned, it would now take even longer than before. "Better hurry..." he grumbled to himself.

He approached the cabin with a limp. As Jaffar neared the door he heard a voice from inside. He grabbed his daggers, ready for any attack or enemy that awaited him. He crept closer and placed his ear on the door. He then recognized the voice and put his daggers away, then opened the door stumbling in.

The green haired girl jumped, "Waah! Don't...don't scare me like that, Jaffar. What's wrong? You're never late-" she saw the cut on his arm but couldn't get a good view of it since he covered it right away.

Jaffar looked at her directly in the eyes, "The mission took longer than expected, you've my next mission? Hurry... give it to me."

Nino remembered, "Oh yes, I almost forgot, mother gave this to me-" Jaffar reached for the scroll revealing his wound. "Wha-what happened?"

Jaffar tried to hid his wound again, "It's nothing, just a scratch. Give me...my next mission..." Nino ran to his side.

"Scratches don't bleed like that. Let me see," she attempted to grab his arm while Jaffar tried to back away from her but, instead, bumped into the wall. "It's nothing!...Give me...my next..." He felt faint. "Ugh...give..." he blacked out and slumped over. Nino caught him and dragged him to the bed. "Jaffar! Come on wake up! Oh...what should I do?"

O.O

Lloyd woke up on the ground surrounded by a wavern rider, a hero, a berserker, and- "Legault!" Lloyd sat up, "You're a traitor now!"

Legault made a 'calm down' motion with his hands, "Listen, Lloyd, these people aren't bad at all. Turnes out, Sonia's been _using_ your father. She's working for that creepy guy Nergal. He's got some half-baked plan to bring dragons back to this world." Through all of this, Lloyd just gave him a weird look.

"...What?" this all didn't compute to Lloyd.

"He's right," they all looked to see the lord Eliwood approaching. "Nergal killed my father." Up till then, Lloyd didn't seem to be moved by all of this. Two young girls approached.

"He's right you know." said Samus, "Why don't you join us?" Lloyd scratched the back of his head.

"Well...I-" He looked at Lyn. He suddenly saw that she was Sacean. He knew, for a fact that no matter what, Saceans never lied. He also saw the trustworthiness in her. "You, is Eliwood plotting something evil?"

Lyn was caught off guard by this question, "Why no, of course Eliwood is not evil. Nergal and his minions are."

Eliwood pointed out, "I also know that the Black Fang is not evil as well but you just listen to orders like the diciplined solders that you are. Uhai was an honorable man as well."

"Uhai?" Lloyd looked at the ground deep in his thoughts. Then came to a conclusion, "I'll join you. But, I need to inform my brother."

Hector was not going to wait for who knows how long for this guy. "Listen, we're kind of in a hurry. Why don't you leave a note or something?"

Lloyd sighed, "Fine." So he wrote a note explaining his disappearance, and left it in the castle for his brother to find. The army then left to their next destination.

But about half an hour later

Linus was on the floor over the body of Lloyd. "...brother...I will avenge you!" He grabbed he sword and went off.

In the shadows a dark figure spoke as if to herself. "Lord Nergal, it worked. Linus Reed believes that his brother is now dead." In truth, Lamistella had destroyed the note and made a fake body of Lloyd to fool the beef-head Linus.

O.O

Jaffar opened his eyes to see big blue ones right over him. He jumped slightly from surprise. "Hi! I'm Nino, we've met before, remember? How's your arm?" She backed away as Jaffar tried to sit up.

"Ugh...why didn't you kill me?" He got up and walked menacing towards her.

Nino was surprised at this, "What? I couldn't do that..."

Jaffar started feeling faint again, "ugh...it's the law of the Fang...Sacrifice the week to salvage the strong..." Everything started swirling. He started to wobble then just fell over. Nino was able to catch his head before any damage could be done.

She looked at is wound, "Oh, it's bleeding again! What should I do?" She started to sob as she felt helpless.

O.O

Review Responses:

stuck-in-a-tree: Glad you figured it out. :) And glad you like it.

HellFenix: Thank you. I'm always glad to hear happy customers.

Lack Thereof: Your Review first bummed me out but when I read them again. I realized that it was just constructive criticism. Thanks. ;)

Bloody Mary: If you want an original story you have to make a few changes.

Raitei: Thanks! I feel as if I've don a job well done.

Jaffar:...R&R


	4. New Mission

K-Gforever: Hah! Finally, another chapter:) I'm sorry I took so long. Band camp's been holding me back.

Jaffar: As well as laziness.

K-Gforever: Yup, keep going at it. I'm only the one who decides your fate in this story.

Jaffar: O.O K-G doesn't own anything of value!

A New Past ch4

New Mission

Jaffar opened his eyes to find himself in the Black Fang infirmary._ "What am I doing here?" _As if to remind him of the previous night's events, his wound started to throb again. He looked over at his arm to see a rookie nurse wrapping his arm for him. "Oh you're awake, that's good. You've gone through five bandages, but it looks like the bleeding is stopping." She smiled at him. "I'll go get your clothes, I washed them for you." She stood up and walked away, but before she fully exited the room she turned to him and said, "And _do not _move."Jaffar just frowned after her and lay his head back on the pillow. Fatigue was taking over him again and he slowly closed his eyes...

_Young Jeremy sat on a large throne-like chair at the right side of his father at a table full of wonderful food, every one was around him_ _singing the Birthday song. He wore a small silver crown on his head ,__ smiling from ear to ear and was blushing. Apparently, it was his fifth birthday that day. When the song finished he blew on the candles of his birthday cake and everyone cheered as all of them went off. "What did you wish for, Jeremy?" He looked over to his little brother, Eliwood and smiled, "If I told you then it won't come true!" _

_After the large feast and opening of the presents, the children were playing games while the parent's laughed, watched_ _and cha__tted with each other. Jeremy was playing tag with a group of children, and was it at the moment. He ran after them as they squealed and ran away. Jeremy was close to catching one young girl and wasn't going to let her get away. They ran around behind the bushes before he was able to catch her. He had grabbed her hand and was about to take off when quite suddenly, the girl had grabbed his arm and kissed him on the lips before taking off again saying "You're it!" and giggling._ _Jer__emy was quite pink, " ...Ew! I've got girl cooties!"_

Jaffar woke up once again. He looked over to his side to see, his clothes neatly folded. _"How long have I been out this time?_"He looked out the window next to him. It was quite dark now, but he figured the rest did him some good, he no longer felt dizzy or light-headed. He also saw a trey of soup that was probably cold by now, but didn't care, he was hungry. It didn't taste too bad for being cold medical food. When he finished, he got dressed and left without another thought.

Jaffar had goten to his room when curiosity took over. He went to the only mirror in his room, pulled back his hood and folded his right ear forward. His eyes widdened when he saw a small scar, right at the spot that Jeremy got cut in his dream! He shook his head, _ "It couldn't be...could it?"_ Before he could bive it a nother thought, there was a knock at his door. He went to open the door, he already knew that it was one of Nergal's morphs. He opened the door and got a response right away from a random morph. "Lady Sonia wishes to have an audience with you. Jaffar nodded and closed his door once again. He grabbed his daggers, and right before he left, he, for some reason, felt he had to take his pendant. He put it on and tucked it into his cape to conceal it. _"Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me...It's probably just meer coincidence that I had a dreem about that boy getting cut there." _He decited to dismiss anymore thouthght about it.

Jaffar met Sonia at the main hall, "Ah, my sweet Angel, I'll be meeting with the King of Bern momentarily, he has need of our...services." Jaffar bowed and stood to her left as a guard. Just then, the King came in, though he was covered from head to tow with a large traveler's cloak, Jaffar could still see the air of dignity this man carried with him. He nodded to Sonia, "I'm glad you're willing to do this job for me. And I hope for nothing less than success from your Black Fang as the first job." Jaffar remembered that mission to steal the Fire Emblem. It had been made relatively easy by the king's helpfulness in secret passages and rotation of guards. The King had replaced it with a fake until he thought it was appropriate to point out the disappearance, ten days until the prince's ceremony.

"I now need you to have someone assassinate the Prince. I'll get rid of all the high guards. You'll need to take care of the rest, by seeking in and doing the job quick. Don't forget a scape goat or this'll cause massive chaos for a while." He waited for Sonia's response.

She smiled and said with a sort of sarcastic air, "Of course, my King, anything for Your Highness." He king nodded once again and left. She turned to Jaffar, "Meet me in the mission hall in twenty minutes," she turned and left through a special opening.

O.O

When Jaffar came to the mission hall he saw Brendan Reed leaving in haste, Jaffar wondered what that was about and was about to investigate when he heard Sonia call out to him. He instantly appeared into the room with skill. Nino was surprised to see him, "Jaffar! Should you be up? Don't your wounds hurt?" Jaffar just looked back at her.

"Jaffar, must you be so discourteous? It's really quite irritating!"Sonia snapped, "You heard the King's request, did you not?"

Jaffar turned his attention to Sonia, "The prince...he wants him assassinated." Nino gasped, "The king wants his own son dead!" Sonia held her hand out, "Silence!" Nino apologized and took a step away. "Jaffar this mission is yours and..." she smirked and looked at Nino, "you're to take Nino with you."

Jaffar's eye's widened then narrowed, "You're not serious?" Sonia looked back at Jaffar with a frown, "Yes, I'm serious. My daughter must prove herself soon and what better to have someone as skilled as you make sure she does this right?" She held up her hand to stop Jaffar from saying anything else, "I'll brook no disagreement. We must have the king in our debt. Those were Lord Nergal's explicit orders." "..."Jaffar nodded. Sonia turned back to Nino, "You understand the consequences of failure don't you?" Nino nodded, "Er, yes ma'am." Sonia nodded, "Then we're off to investigate the prince's manse. I'll provide more details on the way there."

They all stepped out side, and Sonia called out to a Bishop who was off at a distance talking to some of the troops, "Kennieth!" He seemed to jump for a second and then came running towards them, "Yes Lady Sonia?" She looked around, "Where's Brendan?" "He went outside with Jan." Sonia raised and eye brow, "I wonder what's he's about...I'll deal with it later. Listen-"

Jaffar ignored the rest of Sonia's conversation with Kennieth. That was of no importance to him at the moment. He just looked at the young Nino. He guessed she was about four or five years younger than him yet, she still had an air of innocence. It was obvious that she had never killed anyone in her life. She as already getting nervous over this mission, and they weren't even there yet. He looked back at Sonia, _"You better know what your doing Sonia..."_

O.Later.O

Eliwood held a Red,Circle-shaped stone in his hands. It had and engraving of fire and an ancient text."This must be the Fire Emblem." "Obviously," Hector commented over Eliwood's shoulder. Eliwood shot him a look. Lloyd gave a sharp gasp, "I didn't even know we had it!" Lyn looked at him, "Now do you see what Nergal's been doing to the Black Fang?" Lloyd nodded.

Samus was talking to the new guy, Karel trying to calm him down. "Yo, the fight's over! Stop stabbing the corpses! Hey, gah, I give up!" She walked off with her hand's in the air. Kristal just looked at the mutilation. "Egh...Hope he doesn't have any family members like that..."

O.O

K-Gforever: I hope I didn't lose my touch. ; Ok as an explanation to my two tactitions:

Samus: She's the head tactition and is good at it. Is level headed most of the time. Unless someone does something stupid then she goes spinning off the handle.

Kristal: She's the younger inexperienced tactition. She prefers to use her dark magic when it comes down to it. She's only a tactition in case of emergencies.

**Review Responses**

Swordchick: Oh c'mon! I think _your_ fics are great. I'm glad we like eachother's fics so much, it think it's kind of funny like that!

BadBoy Cooper: I'm glad you like it, thanks. :)

Raitei: Yes you are infact right. I am trying to go with the story line for the moast part but I'm just changing a few things here and there. And I have an explination on the two OC's of this fic. Thanks for your review. ;)


	5. Reunions, memories, run aways oh my!

Sorry I haven't updated in a looooooong time. :( I've just been busy with school work and stuff...

Jaffar: We don't mind!

Stuff it! So here it is! And do your thing, Jaffar.

Jaffar: K-Gforever doesn't own Fire Emblem...thank Elimine!

**Ch 5**

**Reunions, memories, sneaking oh my!**

Sonia, Nino, and Jaffar had arrived on horse-back just outside of the Prince's manse. Sonia turned to the other two, "You know your role, yes? The plan must be carried out tonight." Jaffar nodded, and Nino stepped forward wringing her hands, "Mother...just once...please...may I hold your hand?" Jaffar was confused by this request Nino made. He looked at Sonia for her response.

Sonia seemed displeased, "Nino, you know how I abhor such displays." She waved a hand a Nino.

Nino lowered her head, "I...I know, but...I might not get another chance..."

Sonia forced a sweet smile on her face, witch looked very out of place to Jaffar. "Very well...If you complete this mission, I'll hold your hand as often as you like. I will even hug you and stroke your face." Nino brightened, "Really! Then I just do my best! I will succeed! Wait for me!" She ran off toward the manse

Jaffar was about to follow when Sonia stopped him, "Ah, Jaffar, wait here for a moment." He stopped and slowly faced her, "It's about tonight's mission...Once you've killed the prince...kill Nino as well."

Jaffar's eyes widened then narrowed, "What!" He wondered if he had heard wrong. Sonia smiled, "The assassinations...both came directly from the king. The prince is well loved and his death will trigger much chaos. If the assassin is not caught and killed right away, chaos will engulf Bern. Nino is the scape goat. Understand?"

Jaffar shook his head, "Nino's your daughter!"

Sonia wrinkled her nose, "She is is trash, garbage, human refuse. I'm just happy that she will finally be of use. She did say that she would do anything to please her _loving_ mother. Her death will please me fore than her living ever did!" Jaffar didn't want to be the one to do this, "This...has nothing to do with me..." Sonia looked firmly at him, "When Lord Nergal found you as an orphan, he chose you because of your callous heart and your skill with a blade." Jaffar had a flash of his first dream, _"Seems the royal pet has some skill with blades." _, He shook his head this was no time to remember dreams. Sonia continued, "Lord Nergal does not give second chances. Don't forget that!" Jaffar lowered his eyes, nodded, and left. It was important that he did as he was told.

O.O

Blood dripped from Jaffar's blades. He almost couldn't believe that he had just killed her. The scream was horrendous, the look in her dieing eyes asked, 'How could you!' It was difficult, but he had to do it... he couldn't let Ursula kill Nino. "Jaffar!" He turned to the direction of the voice. Nino ran and hugged him wrapping her arms about his waist. He felt a slight warmth flow through his body. The calm didn't last long, though, as he herd footsteps. Jaffar lifted his head, and braced himself in front of Nino, in case it as an enemy. "Oh, Lord Eliwood, it's just us! Lyn, Jaffar saved me I'm okay and so is he!" Jaffar relaxed slightly remembering Nino telling him how they had saved her. Nino ran forward and greeted the three lords as they approached, "Thank you for helping us. I doubt even Jaffar could have handled them by himself."

Eliwood gave a nod, "Well, we originally were here to save the prince but then you told us your story so we just couldn't let you die." Jaffar could feel the blue haired lord's eyes stabbing at him.

Lyn held up a finger, "Oh, Nino, why don't you travel with us? It seems the Black Fang now consider you enemies-"

Heavy boots sounded through the halls then paused, "Nino? Is it really you!"

Nino looked down the hall, "L-Lloyd! It's you! I thought you were..." She ran and hugged him in a vice grip and sobbed into his shirt, "I'll definitely join you!" She paused and turned to Jaffar, "Join too, Jaffar!" Jaffar blinked, he looked from her face, to Lloyd's, then to Hector. Hector huffed and crossed his arms but held his tung with a look from Eliwood.

"...If that is what you wish, Nino..." Jaffar replied. Nino smiled, "Oh thank you Jaffar!" Jaffar nodded slowly suddenly becoming very aware of Lloyd's presence.

What would have become an awkward silence was interrupted by Eliwood, "Well, we should clear out, the guards will be getting here any minute and the prince should be fine now." He lead the way back towards the group..

As they walked Hector took step beside him, "Are you mad!" he hissed, "the girl's fine, but you're even going to let _him_ join! Are we that desperate for help!" Eliwood was surprised by Hector's statement. Hector continued, "He killed our friends, who's to say he's not just trying to get near us so he can strike when we least expect it!"

At this point Eliwood rolled his eyes, "Have you noticed how he acts around Nino? He seems to become a very different person around her. It's as if she's the only reason he's even going on...and besides, for some reason...I feel, like he needs us." Eliwood blushed at how silly it sounded. "It's just a hunch though..." He glanced back at the shadow who was almost invisible, and Lloyd and Nino who seemed to be catching up.

O.O

_The sound of wood being struck could be heard echoing off the stone walls in the training room. Nergal was watching his best recruit hack down one of the practice dummies. It was an elegant yet deadly dance between the wooden dummy and the sword wielder as debris, which would have been skin and blood, flew every which direction. Finally, the boy stood back to view his handy work. His eyes were narrow with death, and had a dark, cold blooded look to them. One would have guessed the boy to be around his early teens, but in actuality, this boy was now ten. He grew quick and the harsh training was evident on his features, well toned muscles, tanned, scarred skin, and a voice that held bitterness yet sustained no emotion at the same time. He was very much like the wooden puppet before him. A tool to strengthen, used, beaten, scarred, looked upon with the same negligence as the dummy, but with less respect._

_The boy did not pant, though there was sweat trickling down his entire body. A hand was placed on his head. "Good work, Jaffar." the boy was almost surprised to hear any kind of praise from his master but it was quickly diminished, "And for your birthday, you get to have your first real mission that will involve your true skills." Of course that was his 'birthday gift.' ..._

O.O

Jaffar preyed his eye open he remembered that day. The only days he really remembered from his past were his birthdays, just because it was the only time Nergal would come close to actually praising him. He heard footsteps in the inn hall. He judged by the lightness of them, that they were a young girl's steps intended on sneaking away. He sat up and put on his sandals in the dark. He glanced at the still sleeping Lloyd across the room and decided that the door would be to squeaky to sneak out silently, so he took the window. He landed with a soft 'thump' on the dirt ground, and spotted a flash of short green hair. It was definitely Nino. He decided to get to the bottom of this.

O.O

Lloyd rolled over on his bead and fell with a thump. "Ak!" He sat up rubbing his rump, and looked around hoping he didn't just wake up Jaffar so he could see him look like an idiot. He peered closer into the dark to see that Jaffar's bed was empty. He stood up and looked out the window to see Nino trying sneak out of town by herself. His thoughts of Jaffar were quickly replaced for the worry for his little step-sister. He jammed his boots on and ran out the door only to bump into a smaller frame.

"Ah!" A female voice was heard before Lloyd saw stars. He haunched over holding his groin.

"Guh! Why did you do that for!" He hissed, loud enough for the girl to hear but quiet enough to not wake anyone else around. A torch was lit to reveal that the girl he had ran into and got socked by was none other than Lyn.

She blushed, "Ah, I'm sorry! I thought you might have been some man who was trying to attack me!" She suddenly saw the position he seemed to be in. "Oh dear did I really hit you there! I'm so sorry!"

It was Lloyd's turn to blush, "It's okay you were just protecting yourself." He stood up as straight as he could, "For now we have more important things to worry about, Nino snuk away and so has Jaffar."

Hector and Eliwood emerged from there room, "What's all this noise about?"

"Nino and Jaffar ran off!" Lyn answered. They all took action and followed them.

O.O

Sorry it's uber short! But, hey, it's an update. And I don't think I can do review responses in my stories any more. But I thank anyone who still reads this and reviews. . I promise the next chapter will come out much sooner!

Jaffar: Woope...


	6. One's History Reviealed

K-Gforever: Ah! I've finally got another chapter up! It didn't take so long this time! Yay!

Jaffar: Though you _should_ be doing school work instead of typing this thing. No one really reads it anyway!

K-Gforever: Have you seen my review box? I've got...some. --'

Jaffar: My point exactly.

K-Gforever: I would like to thank, Swordchick, Raitei and Darknal. Heh, and I'm glad I got you with that blood part, Swordchick. ;P

Jaffar: And if anyone even 'thought' that K-Gforever owns or even claims to own Fire Emblem, then you have issues.

Ch6

The water temple was an impressive building. The stone was a dark blue and looked like petrified water. Warriors and other strong beasts were carved into the wall giving an ominous warning to trespassers, daring them to defile this sacred temple. The consequences usually ended with one of the Black Fang taking said trespassers' heads as prizes.

From the outside, it seemed as if there was only one floor to this structure, but below there was more than just an indoor swimming pool, there was a maze of platforms and bridges, each one spelling doom for those not strong enough to defeat each foe. Jaffar stared at the temple pondering the most strategic way of sneaking in unnoticed. He came to a conclusion, "Nino, I'm going to climb up to that window and throw down a rope for you to climb up yourself. There may be guards so keep a keen eye out." Nino nodded and stood a side while Jaffar braced himself. He pulled his two daggers out and calculated how hard he'd have to dig them in between the stones so to not slip out. He jumped and dug one in. It barely went in just enough to keep him up but he had to dig the other one in fast before he fell. He went on with this difficult task, concentrating completely on his job, relying on Nino to warn him of any danger.

Jaffar's muscles aced and sweat stung his eyes, but he would not be hindered. As he finally reached the window, he flung himself over the sill and took a few seconds to get his breath while he scouted for guards in the interior; he was now completely sweaty and tired. He spotted someone in the shadows, and held his blade ready. The figure approached the light, "Hi Jaffar, the door was open so I let myself in so you wouldn't have to hold that rope for me!"

Jaffar nearly fell off the window sill, "What! Ugh!" He slumped and jumped down from where he was. She healed him with an elixir while he tried to keep his temper. He wasn't one to blow up over small issues but, THAT WAS A WASTE OF TIME AND ENERGY! 'I'm doing this for her,' He thought, 'I'm doing this for her-.'

When she finished Jaffar grumbled, "Come on." The steps that led to the underground labyrinth were steep and long. The corridor was so dark that it was difficult to even see your hand in front of your face, so Jaffar held Nino's hand so to make sure she didn't fall. They finally reached, a darkly lit pool wit platforms and bridges everywhere. The light given off by the few torches were carried about the entire corder by the water's reflection, making almost everything look blue.

Jaffar spotted a commotion off in the distance where the general direction of the throne room was, but he couldn't tell what was going on. Finally he spotted one of the older Black Fang members run in their direction. "Uncle Jan!" Nino cried. The man skidded to a stop in front of the two.

"Nino! That woman, Sonia she's-" but before he could finish his sentence a dark figure appeared.

"What were you going to say about me, old boy?" With a yell Jan took off, abandoning Nino and Jaffar to take care of the witch themselves. 'What a brave soul...' Jaffar thought sarcastically. He turned his attention back to the problem at hand.

O.O

Samus and Kristal, the tactitions, paused in front of the water temple, noticed the open doors, and nodded at each other. Samus turned to Lloyd and beaconed him to approach them, "Lloyd, do you know what's in there?"

Lloyd nodded, "Underground there's a large pool, with platforms and bridges that lead to a throne room. There's usually guards on each platform but none at the entrance. It'll be difficult to reach our goal, but we're more skilled, so it should be sufficient."

Samus turned to the rest of the group, "Okay, Hector, Lyn, Eliwood, Lloyd, Guy, Hawkeye, Dart, Florina, Priscilla, Raven, Lucius, Canas, Kristal and Matthew, you'll be coming with me. The rest of you should keep on guard in front of the doors, in case of any other unwanted guests decide to join in on the action, got it?" Everyone nodded, "Oh, and by the way, while we're gone, Markus and Kent are in charge. Let's go!"

O.O

Nino was so shaken. She leaned against a pillar, in shock, "I...I...I'm not your daughter?"

Sonia laughed, "Hah, there as a boy and a girl. The mother fiercely fought to the death for her precious daughter. Nino, your mother held you as I killed her! She clutched with her last breath hoping that her daughter would make it out alive! She even made a pathetic attempt at begging me to spare your life. Ahahaha!" Sonia cackled.

"No!" Nino shouted.

Sonia smiled, bathing in Nino's despair as if it were perfume to her, "Yes, you were still a mewling little whelp, but we took you with us. Lord Nergal thought you might maybe useful, so he let you live. It was Lord Nergal's wish that I raise you as my daughter, I hated the very thought of it." Nino lowered her eyes. "We were so wrong about you! Stupid and useless beyond all reason! A worthless piece of offal! All you were was in the way!" Sonia's voice was now at a full roar.

Nino was now sobbing. Jaffar's anger began to flair, he couldn't take it any more, "That's why you wanted her dead! You harpy! _You have no soul!_" If his words were venom, Sonia would have collapsed that second.

Sonia smirked, "I never expected to hear such things from you, you idiotic bastard!" Sonia didn't appreciate being called names, "Once you killed without hesitation at Lord Nergal's command. What happened to the all feared beast, Angel of Death?"

Jaffar glared, "I'm no longer Nergal's leashed Demon, bringing death to all who opposed his evil deeds." Jaffar spat, "Now I am a protector. For Nino's sake... I will kill you!" Jaffar pulled his daggers and stepped closer to Sonia in front of Nino.

Nino held a hand out, "Jaffar!"

Jaffar gave her a glance, "Stay back, I will take care of this she-devil."

Sonia threw her head back, "Ahahaha! 'Stay back' How rich how noble! So shall I pass judgment on you as the Black Fang must with traitors? Ha ha ha! Jaffar, I sentence you to death! Prepare to be punished for treason!" Sonia began to form a ball of ice in her hand.

Then out of nowhere a voice rang in, "I won't allow that!" Eliwood rushed in followed by the other lords and members of the rescue party, "Nino, Jaffar, are you okay!"

Hector ran up beside Eliwood and eyed the two, "Bah, look at the trouble you've caused!"

Lloyd appeared and saw how shaken his step-sister looked., "Nino!"

Lyn arrived as well she had a more gentle look on her features than Hector, "We're companions now, you mustn't forget that!"

Nino smiled, "Everyone.." Even Jaffar felt a little relived that they came, and was glad that they weren't going to abandon them, or at least Nino, that easily. 

Sonia laughed, "Such sweet friends, Nino...Sorry to cut short your little reunion, I won't let you get away, you will all die! And, you Lloyd, you should have stayed gone. Now all you'll be doing is giving up your lovely quintessence. Ahahaha!" She disappeared as the whole temple began to shake.

While Lyn was trying to keep her balance she almost fell off the edge, "Wha-Eeek!" Before Lyn could plummet to her doom, though, a strong hand grabbed her arm. "Huh?" She looked up to see Lloyd holding on to her over the edge. Jaffar grabbed Nino by the waist and jumped across the collapsing bridge as well.

Lloyd pulled Lyn up, "Are you alright?" he asked her with concern still holding on to her arm and hand. Lyn blushed and nodded. She cleared her throat, "Um, Nino, Jaffar are you two alright?" They both gave a nod.

Hector wobbled, "Woah! This place is filling with water!" The bridges that led to the other platforms completely disappeared under the water.

Then, more cackling could be heard. Sonia's voice echoed thought the entire room, "Proceed if you dare, ether way you'll die painfully and slowly! Ahahahahah!" A moment later, some bridges appeared in different parts of the entire room connecting the platforms and making a path for them to proceed.

"Bridges? I guess she's being courteous..." Hector grumbled.

Nino stood by Jaffar, "Oh...I'm sorry everyone, All of this...it's..." Jaffar felt bad for Nino, but just couldn't find the words to comfort her.

Lyn did it for him, she placed a hand on Nino's shoulder."Nino, calm down. I told you didn't I? We came because were friends. There's no need to apologize. And ignore Hector, you know he actually likes to fight." She smiled and said blue lord just crossed his arms...then shrugged realizing that she_ was_ true.

"Alright everyone!" Samus got everyone's attention, "This'll obviously be tough, but we can handle it. I've scouted the area with my telescope and here's what I've got. Hawkeye and Dart, you two will travel in the water going up ahead and defeating the long-range units and waverns that will come to you." The two berserkers nodded took their positions. "Lucius will back up Raven. Kristal will guard Priscilla who will be near the center so she can have quick access to anyone who needs healing or restoration. Canas, stick with Nino and Jaffar. Lloyd Lyn,and Eliwood, you will lead, stay together. Hector will branch off with some of the others when I say so. Florina you'll be Hector's back up from the sky, you can skirt around him over the water and take on any water born enemies." She nodded and made sure she had her sword with her, "And lastly, Matthew, I see some items that could be stolen and there appears to be some treasure chests over there. Guy, you'll be his body guard." Guy nodded, he and Matthew were now at better terms so he could handle it, plus he was a swordmaster now. Everyone nodded and assembled to their positions. (Wow, that's the longest paragraph in my story so far! Oo)

O.O

The battle was fierce. Matthew managed to steal a good amount of loot. With the help of Guy who fought off the last wavern who had appeared out of nowhere knocking off the last favor he owed him. Canas, Lucius, and Kristal were blasting enemy waverns and pirates left and right, and everyone else was doing just as well. Now with all other enemies finished, everyone approached the throne room.

Lloyd stepped up first. Sonia sneered, "So you managed to get this far...but this is your final stop! I will kill you for hurting my Lord Nergal!" And before she could strike first, Lloyd dashed right in and sliced her side, she had barely managed to get out of his full blow which might have killed her instantly. She shot a burst of ice at him and he managed to dodge with his incredible speed. He countered but missed his blow.

Kristal used the distraction to get her Luna ready and shot, hitting her target, but Sonia swerved her head to her and fired a blast of ice that struck. "Ahh!" Kristal cried. She fell to the floor shivering. Florina quickly dived in and swooped her up before another blow could be made.

Jaffar dashed in and stabbed Sonia in the stomach. "Gah!" Sonia spat blood on his face, but he held his ground, and yelled, "Now, Nino!" A column of fire blasted right in front of Jaffar engulfing Sonia completely. Jaffar pulled back with his dagger in hand and wiping his face with a corner of his cape. A shrill screaming came from the flames, and as they disappeared, Sonia collapsed to the ground, dropping a rolled up paper. Matthew picked it up and smiled, "Hey, this is a fell contract! I'll be keeping this." He stocked back to the group.

Jaffar saw Nino shaking and walked up to her placing an arm around her shoulders. She instantly turned around and sobbed into his chest. He felt her warmth against him. "Um, we'll be outside," Lyn's voice came out quietly. Jaffar nodded in acknowledgment.

After a few more minutes, Jaffar nudged Nino's shoulder. "Let's go." She nodded and they walked together outside in silence.

They reached the camp Lloyd came up and hugged Nino, "You were great...and you did the right thing. Don't worry about it, she wasn't even human, I think..." he gave her a gentle smile, "C'mon, want to get some lunch?" Nino nodded and they walked to the food area holding hands. Lloyd waved back to Jaffar.

Jaffar sighed and headed back towards his tent, he wasn't very hungry. He passed by the Lord Hector but almost bumped into him when he got in front of him. Jaffar looked up at him. Hector frowned, "Look, I dunno how you feel about it, but I want you to know that I don't trust you. I want to smash your face in every time I see it. I'm not like the others. Especially not Eliwood...he's a softy and believes you. But if he says you're one of us, then that's that." Jaffar was wondering the whole point of this one-sided conversation and wanted this guy to just spill it already, "Whatever you do, you better not betray Eliwood. If you do anything remotely suspicious for whatever reason, I'll cut you down where you stand. Remember that!" 'So that's what he wanted,' Jaffar mused. He just nodded and walked off towards his tent, the days battle was beginning to get to him.

O.O

"_You wanted to see me ,father?" young Jeremy asked as he peeked his head into the throne room._ _His father sat majestically on his large throne and gave a smile and nod. _

"_Yes come in son, and guards, close the doors. I want to have a father-son talk with my son." He smiled again at his heir. Jeremy strode up to his father and gave a courtesy bow. "Sit," the marquis patted his right knee. Jeremy giggled and hopped on up. "Son, one day you'll become a marquis and take my place on the throne. Everyone must be able to depend on you to make wise and fair decisions...Your brother will not become a marquis, unless he marries a young princes from another country." Jeremy scrunched his nose and giggled, "But he'll always be there to help you as well. I know that he'll become your best friend and no one will be able to get in between you. You may quarrel, and one of you might even leave for a while, but remember, almost nothing is a strong as brotherly love." Jeremy smiled. He knew that nothing would ever separate them two...never..._

O.O

Jaffar awoke as soon as he felt an arm wrap around him. He rolled completely around only to face to face with one of the army members. He scoot back a bit and let the other man's arm flop to the ground. He figured Nino must have spent the night at Lloyd's tent that night. He glanced back at the sleeping form beside him to later identify him just in case. He appeared to be a Sacean with long black hair and a look to his features that meant death to anyone stupid enough to mess with him. Jaffar started to get an uneasy feeling about him, other than the fact that he was lying in the same proximity as him, so he slowly stood up and grabbed his stuff before leaving the tent.

Fresh air greeted him as he opened the tent flap. "Wow, you_ are_ amazing!" Jaffar turned to see the Hurricane stride up to him, "You survived a night without being massacred by the Sword Demon. We certainty have been gathering some interesting group members lately." Jaffar just rolled his eyes as he headed toward a near by forest.

When they reached a good dense part of the forest, Jaffar paused and glanced a Legault, "...A little privacy please..." Even he knew the indecency of relieving oneself in front of another, or even _watching _another. But instead of the thief leaving as he wanted,Legault turned and answered nature right there with him.

Jaffar could only stare for a few seconds. Legault looked over at him, "Hm...rude much? Get on with your own business."

"..." This was going to be a strange day...

O.O

"Hey, Jaffar! Look what Uncle Jan gave me!" Nino placed her tray of food on the log beside Jaffar and pulled out a heart-shaped locket. "He said it belonged to my real mother...I wish I knew them better..." She looked back at Jaffar, "I had a great chat with Lloyd last night. We even had a sleep over." She giggled, he even let me do his hair!" Jaffar pictured Lloyd with pig-tails, and lip-paint messily placed on him in the fashion young girls whom have yet to wear make-up could do. He couldn't help but laugh a bit. Maybe this day won't be so bad after all.

Eliwood passed by those two, but felt the need to stop by. Jaffar looked up at him with a questioning glance. Eliwood shifted uncomfortably, "Er, thank you Nino, and Jaffar. We would probably have lost some people there if you hadn't helped us out." He gave a slight nod, "And, Jaffar,...you almost got killed there...that was very brave...Well, we'll be heading to where we suspect the seal is. So you might want to get ready soon." He looked at Jaffar's eyes. They were so deep and hard, pain could bee seen through those eyes. And yet...they seemed so familiar. Jaffar cleared his throat, zapping Eliwood back to reality. He blushed as soon as he realized that he'd just been rudely staring at Jaffar right in the eye. "Oh, er- that's all by!" Eliwood then did his best to scurry off without looking too weird.

O.O

"Linus, the enemy is approaching." A Black Fang lackey bowed a the Rabid Dog's feet.

Linus faced the lackey, "Get ready, we shall avenge my brother..."

O.O

K-Gforever: Well that was nice and long for once!

Jaffar: ...no coment.

K-Gforever: Any way, did anyone notice the hint of LloydXLyn:) And as for Jaffar, I'm afraid that I might botch the NinoXJaffar couple even if they are my favorite. I don't think I'll do them together. So you've got three choices:

Jaffar/OOC

Jaffar/Yaoi

Jaffar/no one.

Tell me on your review. :)

Jaffar: What with number 2!

K-Gforever: REVIEW!


	7. Belly of a Dragon

K-G: Sorry I've taken so long to update this! My computer's been acting up and I had a hard time thinking of what to write.

Jaffar: I can't argue with you this time...but I didn't mind the delay.

K-G: Oh, don't worry, there's more embarrassment for you in this chapter! :)

**Warning: **There might seem as if there is some yoi but there isn't, trust me. It's all humor and misunderstandings! And I think slight OOC-ness but don't hurt me! If all the characters were the same in _every _story that would be very boring.

Jaffar: -.- K-Gforever doesn't own Fire Emblem. I beg you don't read this! T.T

K-Gforever: Too late!

**Ch7 Belly of a Dragon**

An epic battle echoed through out the surrounding fields and mountains. The very foundations of the Sacred seal temple shook with its might. Then, all was silent, until-'Slap'

"Ouch! What was that for!" Linus rubbed the back of his head. Lloyd crossed his arms and glared at his younger brother, "_Because _you made us battle all the way here, killing dozens of Black Fang because you couldn't tell the difference between a _morph_ and your own flesh and blood!"

Linus smiled sheepishly and then, faster and you could say 'Mood swing', Linus clamped himself to Lloyd's side and started bawling. "I thought you were dead!" Jaffar slapped his forehead and Nino giggled at the sight.

After Lloyd finally managed to pry Linus off, they headed back to camp and explained the whole thing about Nergal being evil and that Linus _should _have gotten a letter from him about it. Linus shook his head, "No, I could have sworn your body was there. I even buried it with my own hands."

Lloyd looked concerned at this. "Someone must have planted it there. They _wanted_ for you to attack us. And I have a feeling it was one of Nergal's morphs."

Jaffar's POV 

I'd lost interest in their conversation and decided to scout around a bit before Linus could take notice of me and embarrass me about my social-less life just as before (Not that I cared...really.) I then spotted Eliwood walking towards me. "Jaffar, I would like to ask you to join us in a small mission to retrieve an important asset to our cause." I was mildly surprised that he chose me to join them on this 'important' mission. I weighed my choices, I could say no and not have to worry about doing any more fighting until later, but if I stay, I'd have to face Linus, Matthew, Karel, Raven, Serra... My choice was obvious. I nodded trying not to seem too eager to get a break from the rest of the camp members.

Eliwood smiled at my answer. "I appreciate it." For some reason, that simple statement made me feel of true use to him. Hector arrived with Priscilla, she would be joining us in the battle as well.

O.O

We were warped to the entrance of a daunting cave. I could feel warm arms of steam gripping at my ankles and face, clinging to my arms, burning my lungs. As we filed in, I was greeted by torturous heat. I pulled off my hood silently gasping for air as my stinging eyes adjusted to the dark glow emitted from the embers that lined the walls. I could see that the others were just as uncomfortable as I was. The floor wasn't constant, with holes and patches of magma along the ground. We'd have to watch our step.

We split up, I was paired up with Hector, much to my distress. We were taking care of our enemies with ease when, out of nowhere, a sage attacked an already weakened Hector from behind. Time seemed to slow as I reflexively shoved him out of the way to take the shot head on, or rather side on. I landed on my knees holding my side. I wasn't out for the count yet, but taking a an Elfire on the side was still enough to make me dizzy. I heard the distinct sound of flesh and bone being severed as Hector finished him off. He plodded over to my side as I dug through my pocket with one hand and holding my wound with the other.

"You Ok?" He asked breathlessly. I gave a prompt nod as I poured some elixir on my wound and handed him the bottle to finish it off. "Thanks," Hector stood up and held a hand out for me to pull myself up. I looked at him as if he was possessed, and as far as I was concerned, he was. "What? I'm offering you my hand, I'm not going to kill you. I still don't have a reason t... yet." I felt sort of better about this, but not by much, and took his hand to hauled myself up. I accidentally bumped right into him for my feet were still a little wobbly. I awkwardly stepped back and mumbled an apology.

We'd arrived in time to help Eliwood dispatch of Georg. He watched as Georg's body vanished and stepped up slowly to an impressive alter of stone. On it was a large sword, I couldn't think of any useful techniques on how to fight with that sword, it was just so large. As Eliwood reached for it, a goast appeared before him. I could barely make him out as the room grew darker. Athos, went up to speak with him, apparently, that was the goast of Roland, the Legendary Hero of Lycia. Eliwood lifted the sword with ease, it was practically made for him.

In a similar chamber, Hector took Eliwood and Priscilla with him into the furnace to retrieve his weapon as Lyndis and I stayed behind. It mostly involved awkward silence and some foot shuffling until Lyn tried her hand at starting a conversation a lot that would get her."So...what are your er-hobbies?" I glanced and her as if to say 'WTF?'but didn't answer verbally. I was really hopping she wasn't _that_ dull. She struck me as one of the smarter ones until then. Either that, or it's just hard to get me to talk...She tried a different angle, "You know, you look good without that hood on..." my only response was to quickly place my hood back on, I could feel my blood rushing. She laughed and gave it one last try, "How much do you care about Nino anyway?" _that_ worked. I had looked directly at her at this point.

I thought about it, "Well...I wish to protect her until she finds someone else to take my place...she now has her brothers though..." Lyn nodded, "Yes, that Linus seems a little strange to me but Lloyd's very nice..." She blushed and said no more. I didn't say anything in response. Our conversation resumed to its former glory of silence and foot shuffling.

It wasn't long before the others came back, much to my relief. Hector carried a large ax that reminded me of his first threat. We walked outside and fresh air and sunlight greeted, making the skin on my face tighten in contrast to the earlier heat. I wiped my face and walked further ahead and turned to the others waiting for Athos to return us to the camp. Then, I heard a loud thud and shuffle of ruff skin behind me.

"RAWR!" I swung around to face a gigantic dragon. It took less than a second to register that I was its closest target, and this dragon was advancing fast! I grabbed for my daggers, but before I could make a move, a flash of blue and red dashed by me and sliced a deep gash in the dragon's heart. I was surprised to see that it was none other than Eliwood who'd slain the dragon holding the massive blood stained sword, Durandal. I felt a heating sensation, as if the power of his strike flowed through me as well.

The feeling dispersed as I felt a chill go down my spine as Nergal appeared out of nowhere. "Bwa ha ha ha! The irony is just too delicious! Ninian had no hope as she was! To think, slain by the only man she loved."(A/N Sorry, I don't remember what he says here. T.T) It dawned on me as I glanced over to where the dragon was only seconds ago to see Ninian sprawled on the floor with a pool of blood forming around her. My stomach turned as I saw Eliwood run to her side and hold her in his arms as Nergal disappeared with his maniacal laughter echoing in our ears. I wanted to comfort him, but...it wasn't my role, and I wasn't sure why I felt the need to help in the first place... He had Lyn and Hector to help him either way.

O.O

We were all staying in castle Ostia, for the night. A large battle had erupted soon after we arrived though. I played a minor role, killing off a druid whom had a silence staff with him causing an annoyance to our magic users, and killed off some other archers and such. That girl, Serra, was boasting all night after that about how she finished off the lead morph Denning. I remembered him, he was idiotic morph from she ship before. But the point of the matter was, she only finished him off _after_ Sain and Kent weakened him. After she _finally_ shut up I went up to my room. Maybe I'll be able to get a restful nights sleep.

'Bang!' groan...I guess not, "Hey Jaffar! I'm rooming with you tonight. Lloyd still wants to keep an eye on Nino tonight." I pretend to be asleep and keep my back to Linus, "That isn't going to work on me A.O.D!" I hear his heavy boots stomping to my side of the room, note to self, 'request a room for myself.' I could just feel Linus' grin, "Just go away," I groan. I get turned onto my back and I see him pouting, he must have learned that from Serra... "Aww, c'mon, Jaffar! We haven't seen each other in forever! I figured you'd be g_lad_ to see me back." I just frowned back at him, where'd he get _that_ idea?

As I contemplated just snapping a rude remark as I usually did to him, he'd some how managed to get on top of me! "Ugh! Get off, you're not light you know!" I barked. Then, in a instant, I felt tickling sensations spread all over me from my armpits, my neck, even my sides. "AH, LINUS STOP THAT!" I was trying to keep from laughing as I knew he wanted me to do. I get my barrings back soon enough and decide to fight back. I roll off the bed, bringing him down with me. I was now on top, tickling back...(my daggers were to far...I wouldn't have been caught dead tickling someone, especially Linus.) This would be a long night...

Norm POV

Heath could hear a racket in the next room he really wanted to get some sleep. He also hoped that he'd fall asleep before Legault got there, so he wouldn't get the chance to bug him that night, his jokes about Bern spies watching his every move were getting old, but it didn't seem as if the noise wold stop anytime soon if he didn't intervene. He stood up, exited his room, and swung open the neighbor's door. (He didn't worry about there being girls since their rooms were in a different hall.) "Hey what are you-...oh." The poor wavern lord was met by a very... er, it'd be easier if I just described it. Linus had, just at that moment, backed Jaffar into a wall by using his knees to pin Jaffar's cape on either side if him and was trying to tickle him on his sides. Jaffar, meanwhile, was trying to strangle Linus' neck, so he had to reach upward a little. It was almost as if he was embracing the other man.

Heath face rapidly changed color, "Oh, I'm s-sorry. You were just being er a l-little loud...Woah, I wouldn't have thought you guys swung _that_ way." Both victims blushed and in an instant Linus was at the other side of the room pointing an accusing finger at him, "No we're _not_ that way! We were just goofing off and it just _looked _like that to you! So I say, _you _ must be the one to 'swing that way'!" Heath blinked at him and Jaffar banged his head against the wall. 'great explanation Linus!' Jaffar waved his hand, "It's nothing Heath, ignore him..." Heath blinked again, this time at the fact that Jaffar spoke a whole sentence toward him. "Um...Ok, but could you guys be a little more quiet, what ever you do?" Jaffar nodded. "We were just about to go to sleep anyway." He sent a glare towards Linus before he could object.

The shaken wavern lord returned to his room in time to fall asleep just before Legault arrived. Jaffar removed his cloak and lay down as Linus striped to his pants. (A/N: Drool. O.O) Linus stretched and sighed, "Tomorrow, we're going to visit the local tavern and get you a girl." Jaffar rolled his eyes where he lay. He just wanted some peace for tonight.

O.O

_Young Jaffar stood over the corpse of his first mission. Nergal had enough sense to let him have an easy yet cruel job to 'pop the young boy's cherry.' He fought back tears that stung the back of his eyes as he looked down upon the dead girl. She had been a witness to a previous mission of one of Nergal's morphs, she had to die. She was so pretty with her gold curls, pink dress, and once rosy cheeks. Now...they were all blood stained. _

_He kill d her easy enough, she had been playing tag with some of the town children when she got lost. He appeared to her in an ally. She had mistaken him for some boy named Jeremy and giggled as she recalled the last time she gave him cooties on his fifth birthday and that she hadn't seen hims since. He waited until she was right in front of him to give him another kiss, then...it was done. Clean across the throat, a quick death. He wondered if he really did look like this boy she spoke of but didn't question it. A morph appeared to bring him back to Nergal. It was done...he was now...a killer._

O.O

Jaffar awoke early. And slipped towards the door. If could just reach it before-

"Where do you think you're going?" 'Crap!' Jaffar hung his head and sweat-dropped. Linus wrapped his elbow around Jaffar's neck, "You and I are going to a tavern if it's the last thing we do!"

Jaffar sighed, "I think Samus and Kristal would object to that. We're still on a mission." He looked at Linus again and ducked out of his grasp, "And put a shirt on before you touch me again. I'm going to the breakfast hall." Linus shrugged and went to work on dressing himself as Jaffar left.

Legault slunk to his side, "Hey, Jaffar. I heard you and Linus had a little 'skirmish' in your bedroom last night." Jaffar resisted rolling his eyes and decided not to respond to that knowing that he just couldn't win against this evil menace.

Everyone was gathered in the breakfast hall. The tactitions had come to a decision on their next move. Jaffar noticed a large pile of money in front of the lords and tactitions, he also noticed a few strange glances in his direction. He subconsciously rubbed his face for any food crumbs or drool and did a clothing check for any 'costume malfunctions'. What were they staring at?

Samus stood in the front of the room and cleared her throat, "Ahem...We're going to stay in town until noon to purchase and sell supplies and weapons. Flying units will be joining us today. Everyone else can hang around town or the castle until we're finished, then we're heading out. Oh, and don't get yourself killed in the arena..." She gave glances at certain members of the army, "Any questions?" No one answered and they were dismissed as the wavern lords and peg knights stayed behind.

Serra walked in step with Jaffar, "Hey, I heard you and Linus have a thing going! I think that's really sweet, even though as a sister of clergy, I have to disapprove publicly." Jaffar halted where he stood, "What?" Serra nodded, "Everyone's talking about it." She smiled, "Well, I've got to go, I think I see Matty over there!" As quickly as she appeared, she was gone.

"Hey Jaffar, it's time to go to the tavern to find some young beautiful girls for us!" Jaffar growled, he'll show those gossipers he wasn't into men especially not Linus, "Let's go!" He replied to Linus as he stomped to the doors of the castle.

O.O

Jaffar: O.O WTF!

K-Gforever: :) Calm down, this is a non-romance story, which includes non-yoi. It only seems like that. I just wanted to torture you more! Ahahahaha!

Jaffar: You know you're going to get flamed for that.

K-Gforever: Hey, I just wanted to shake things up a bit. :) Thank you all my wonderful reviewers! You are the light that shins my way into writing. Raitei, I.M.cunning, randomneko, and Inferno fire soldier, and anyone else!

Jaffar: ...What ever...Review or not I don't mind! If you don't she won't update anymore and that's a good thing!

K-Gforever: Can it.


	8. Dating in Ostia

Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been busy, for real this time. X(

Jaffar: Not that you were missed...

Hey! I got reviews!...glares Anyway, this is more of a side chapter, not really adding anything important to the main plot, but a new character and progressing time before they face Lamestella. There's also more humor in this chapter, and I tried to add a short battle scene since people think I should add more violence to the battles instead of whizzing by them. And thanks to all my reviewers and especially Seto4ever90 for reminding me of this story and inspiring me to continue. ;)

Jaffar: K-Gforever doesn't own us...thank Elimine...

Ch8

Jaffar stepped into an almost translucent wall of smoke and into a very large and dark Pub. Linus stepped in after him and took a deep breath, "Ah, don't you just love a good bar atmosphere?" Jaffar only coughed in response, no wonder Linus seemed to have nothing but dead brain cells. "C'mon, it's just like old times." Linus grinned widely as he grabbed Jaffar's arm and dragged him to the bar. Lloyd was already there drinking a large jug of weak Ostian Beer. It was too early for him go get drunk in his opinion and Lyn, who was with the other two lords, suggested that he relax for a while, so he settled with getting pleasantly buzzed.

The new arrivals sat beside the White Wolf and Linus ordered them some beer. Once they got their drinks he spun around in his stool while Jaffar just re-adjusted himself, "Now, let's see, who looks like a good candidate?" All three scanned the scene. There was nothing truly eye catching at the moment, then, Lloyd pointed out a young bartender.

"How about her? She's pretty enough." Jaffar glanced at her. He was right, she wasn't bad to look at and she didn't look too lose. "Go talk to her, Jaffar."

Jaffar swallowed, "Why don't we look for some other candidates first so we can have a back up." Inside, he wasn't too eager to get started on girl hunting. It made him feel like a leach.

"Oh, you are the shining star that lights this town and my lonely heart!" Speaking of leaches... Sain was back to his girl loving antics again. Jaffar looked on mildly interested as the long, black-haired woman gave him a death glare, "To the arena!" She dragged him off, goofy grin still planted on his face.

Jaffar re-focused when Linus poked him in the side, "How 'bout her?" Jaffar gave a sweat-drop.

"I doubt Vaida is looking for her soul-mate right now..." Linus shrugged and later pointed out a man, a bearded lady and two other women whom seemed interested only in each other. Jaffar sighed, stood up, and walked up to the bartender before Linus could spot any more duds, "Um...excuse me..."

She looked up at him with her chocolate eyes, "Can I help you, sir?"

Jaffar swallowed again and began, "...Well, you see, I was wondering..." Jaffar stopped dead in his sentence. He hadn't thought about what he was going to say to her! "Uh, when your lunch break starts..."

She placed an arm on her hip, "Sorry, I'm taken."

Jaffar felt his face turn red, "Oh, never mind then." He turned around, and briskly walked back to his seat. He felt like an idiot. _'God this is embarrassing! Note to self, remember to observe possible women a little longer before doing that again...'_

Linus laughed and patted him on the back, "Oh, don't worry, it was only your first try, and that wasn't too bad for being your first interaction with another human. It's rare for someone to catch a fine one on his first go anyway. Hey, try her." The woman he pointed to was turned around and talking to another man at the moment.

Jaffar gave an annoyed side-glance at Linus, "Doesn't the fact that she's talking to another man seem to say that she's taken?"

Linus shook his head, "She's been talking to a bunch of different men. I think she's searching as well. That means she would definitely say yes."

Jaffar shook his head, "I don't know..." The woman turned around. _'Holy Shine!' _Jaffar recognized her as the prostitute that had felt him up before. He wirled around in his stool and tried to hide as best he could, but she'd already seen him and was making her way towards the trio.

"Why hello, haven't we met befo'?" Jaffar's eye twitched at that familiar squeaky voice. _'Can__'t stab innocents, can't stab innocents...' _

Jaffar looked over at her. She wore yet another revealing dress that had see-through material around her stomach area, yet more cleavage, and a large feathery hat to complement her...dress. "Uh, I think you have me confused," Jaffar turned around to ignore her some more until he felt that friendly hand again.

"No, I'm sure we met before. I never forget a face," she leaned in, "or a body." Jaffar stood out of his stool.

"I have to go now." He tried to escape but a tug on his cape told him other wise.

"Where ya goin'?" She gave him an almost innocent smile.

"Somewhere were ladies don't care to go." Jaffar quipped.

"Ya mean the outhouse or the arena? I don't mind going to either."

Jaffar shot a glance at Linus and Lloyd. They made motions for him to go ahead with the 'date'. He sighed, "...The arena I guess..."

O.O

Jaffar sighed bitterly as he paid entry for two, and sat near the edge of the battle arena. He had thought about joining in a battle and abandoning this...woman but was denied the relief when she dragged him to the spectator line and clamped herself to his arm.

The cheering was loud and annoying but it was better than being _alone_ with this woman. "By the way," She purred, petting his arm, "Ma' name's Georgia. Yo's?" She leaned in closer causing him to lean away.

"Jaffar..."

"Oh, what a mysterious and sexy name." Jaffar gave her a look, and decided to drop the subject as the battlers stepped out of either side. Jaffar almost chuckled at the site. There, in the arena, stood Sain, and across as his opponent was the woman from the tavern who dragged him out here! Jaffar could see her intent to kill, and Sain's intent to escape. At least this time he got the hint.

Before the battle even began, Sain forfeited and clambered out of there. They tried to drag the woman out of there as well, for the next match to begin, but she gave a fierce cry and went into a frenzy of attacks. She nearly decapitated one man before they finally let her stay. Another familiar face walked into the arena...

O.O

Bartre looked very cocky, and well...stupid. He was as ready for a fight as he usually was. He saw his opponent and scoffed, "The great Bartre is going against a weak little woman?! Hah! You're going down sista'!" (Near the front of the seats he could spot a red-headed man slump down and sweat drop, but ignored it.)

The two warriors stepped closer for the ceremonial hand-shake. "Wait, you're Bartre!" The woman narrowed her eyes.

"You?!" Was all the, not-so-intelligent, warrior could say.

"Yes, it is I, Karla. I defeated you so easily last time. I'm going to enjoy humiliating you again right here, right now! One strike is all I need."

Karla crouched and readied herself. Bartre, surprisingly, didn't answer with any stupid battle shouts and simply took on a stance himself. With a screech, Karla was the first to lunge. She spun with the elegance of a dancer and the deadliness of a viper swinging at Bartre's chest. He narrowly dodged her swing, only tearing his shirt front. "That was my favorite shirt!" He fiercely swung his ax. To no one's surprise, however, Karla nimbly dodged the wild swing. She kicked him down and poised above him ready to sever his head, but stopped short.

"You've improved...some, I suppose you're worth letting live. She stood off him and walked off.

O.O

Jaffar blinked, at the short, and impressive in Bartre's case, fight

"That was no fun, too short!" shouted Georgia, who was poised on Jaffar's lap. She had pretended to be scared during the fight and had chosen to leap on him and squeeze him close to her almost suffocating him in her over sized assets. "I wana watch anotha' one!" She giggled wiggling on his lap making Jaffar squirm and blush. He lifted her off by the waist and set her beside him.

"Aw, wha's the matta'?" She gave another innocent look.

"...I paid for two seats and we're going to _use_ two seats..." Jaffar grumbled in response.

They stayed for two more fights, that where somewhat interesting. Well…at least the parts Jaffar caught. Georgia constantly found reasons to become indecently close to him during each fight so he had to keep prying her off.

O.O

Jaffar dragged his feet as Georgia tried to drag him. "C'mon! I know this nice lil in where we can stay then night. You gave me a good time today, so I'm goin' t' give you a good time t'night!"

Jaffar's eyes widened and he straightened up, "No you're not! I have to meet back with my group anyway. We're leaving tomorrow and I'm already late to rendezvous with them."

Georgia snuggled up close to him, "Then why don't I jus join you and give you fun in yo room?"

Jaffar pried her off his arm, "Because, I'm sharing a room and I don't like to have sex with random women!" He dashed off into the dark before she could protest. He was so going to kill Lloyd and Linus for this!

O.O

"Dear, sister, how long has it been?!" "Too long, brother!"

Jaffar didn't expect to be greeted by this site…Apparently, the woman with long black hair, Karla, was Karel's equally insane sister, and their idea of 'catching-up' was a sword fight…TO THE DEATH!! Well, as long as Eliwood was there it was more like, TILL SOMEONE DROPPS THEIR WEAPON! Jaffar found a seat by Linus who was also watching the spectacle.

"So, where's your girlfriend?" Linus grinned. Jaffar glared daggers at the Rabid Dog promising death. "How'd it go? She dump you?"

There went the last piece of straw! And…Crack Jaffar calmly stood up. Walked to stand in front of Linus, and then…gave him a good right swing to the jaw effectively knocking Linus to the floor. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to the new event. Even Karel and Karla stopped long enough to see what was going on. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Linus stood up ready for a fight.

Jaffar just walked past him, "I'm going to bed…"

Eliwood grabbed his arm and spun him around, "What is going on!" Jaffar's eyes widened. He clutched his head, and collapsed on his knees. Images were flooding his mind. Two young red-haired boys, one with a scar behind his ear, on with innocent blue eyes, Jeremy, and Eliwood… The images calmed down until Eliwood placed his hand on Jaffar's back "Are you alright?" The headache and images came flooding again, more intensely.

Jaffar shoved Eliwood's hand away, "Don't touch me!" He ran to his room and slammed the door panting. He looked at his shaking hands, _'What just happened?'_

O.O

End ch8!

Hope you like it! And I hope you review or I'll just lose my will to finish this again.

Jaffar: Don't do it!


End file.
